


Nix

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Storybrooke, during curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel, known as Nix in storybrooke, has an interesting life under the curse. As well as everyone else she's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Restuarant

She twisted her skirt around to make sure the logo of the restaurant face forward and then quickly made her way out to her customers. The place was packed today, from the fisherman's daughters to the young man that had convinced himself he was the best lacrosse player within the state. Each sat at a round, blue table that had been assigned by the hostess, Piovra. 

Her colleague was a nice woman, worn down by carrying for twin teenagers that seemed to never grow up. Pio, Pio was her nickname, often wore an all black or purple outfit that hid her bruises and scars. The black fingernails and eyeliner seemed to deter people, but Nix had never felt less than comfortable around the woman. Pio was standing by a table seating a young couple and Nix made sure to walk to her before anyone else, it looked like her husband had left another mark on her.

“Hey Pio,” She smiled softly at the woman, who was trying and failing to hid the long scratch that twisted up her forearm. 

“Hey Nix, tables running slow tonight? The tables look full,” She glanced around warily, shying away from the crowd and towards her hostess stand. 

“I took a break and I'm getting back...,” Nix pursed her lips, the purple lipstick that she'd borrowed last week contrasting with her bright red hair, “I just wanted to know if you're alright,”

Pio smiled at her, gently tugging at her medium length sleeves, “I...,” She cleared her throat, her grey eyes softening a bit, “I'm fine Nix. You should get back to the table. I put Fürst is at table six earlier,”

Nix wrinkled her nose, ignoring the red curls that bounced into her face, “He's a jerk, I don't like him,”  
Pio chuckled softly, “I though you'd say that,” She turned and strode back to the hostess stand with a confident air that Nix knew she would never have again as long as she stayed with her husband.

Nix had grown to hate Mr. Vir Meer. It was too often her friend Pio came in with long sleeves and pants in the summer. It was too often the twins would shy away from her hand when all she had done was offer them a cookie. If she ever got her hands on him... well more than her hair would be red.   
The fisherman called her over.

“Hello Mr. Geist! Röte, Apfelsine, Gelb, Lila, Ausset, and Blau! How are you doing today?” The whole family had moved from germany a few years ago, each always wearing the same color. She never understood how the daughters could look so close in age, but she decided not to questions it.

“Hello Nix!” They all chorused in unison, each grinning at her in their own way. The two blonds were shy, reclusive but loud when talked to directly. The one who had died her hair orange was loud and proud, grinning at her with a conspiratorial wink. The brunettes kinda shrugged as they did smiled, and the black haired girl waved quietly at her with a small grin that Nix tried to bring out whenever possible. These girls felt like family at times, each vying for a place by her side when they weren't busy helping their father fish.

“Do you need anything else? Getting dessert?” She winked at Lila, the black haired one, and grinned at Mr. Geist. If anyone of them asked for dessert he'd say yes, he spoiled them rotten. It caused a twinge in Nix's heart, but jealousy was not apart of her work so often she pushed it aside and focused on Lila and the others.

Mr. Geist merely sighed and turned to his daughter, raising a single gray brow at them to see who would ask first. Lila giggled and whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned to Nix, “It appears we will have fish-sticks and custard for the table Nix, thank you as always for the excellent service,”  
Nodding at the group, she winked once more at Lila and went to work at her job. 

It took a few minutes for an inexperienced person to make their ways around the tables and get the orders as they refilled drinks, but for Nix it was a few seconds at best before she was at the counter.  
“YO HUM HUM!” She called and leaned over the waitress counter that separated kitchen and dining room, Hummer came into view a second later.

“Now many times must I tell you Nix, it's Hummer,” The short man before her whined, he was much shorter than she with large muscles. His skin took that of a reddish hue when he worked too long, he was much paler than most people percieved.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Hummer Teich, I know,” Nix winked at him, “Where's Davy?”

“Dave, Nix, it's Dave,” Hummer shook his head, “Out back looking at that locket of his, where else? Now, order?”

She snorted and handed over the small scraps of paper he was waiting for, quickly pulling away and into the dining room once more. She ignored the second twinge to affect her heart that day.

Today was just your average ordinary day in Dave's restaurant and she was just one of the waitresses that worked there, he would never cast her a second glance.


	2. Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix deals with boyfriend and fiance troubles (Meet the flatmate!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, naming people is too much fun

“Come on Nix! You haven't gone out with me all week,” Sole whined at her. As a boyfriend, he was terrible. He never wanted to do what she wanted, always dragged her around and never once did he ask her what she might want to eat. As a friend, he was great. He listened, was kind, courteous even. He stopped her from getting in trouble, warning her when things got too hairy. She didn't know why he changed during their courtship, but she hated it.

Which was why she was breaking it off, “Look, Sole, I'm busy with work and everything else so go away. I'll call you tomorrow alright?”

The boy in her doorway whined at her, whined. He was wearing a man sized t-shirt, with a fake pocket on the front, in man sized jeans, and he whined like a five year old. How did his sister put up with him?

“Good night, Sole,” She heard the soft voice of his sister call from behind her, in her flat, and she smiled. Sole pouted, tucking his hands in his skinny jean pockets and turned away so she could finally shut the door. She sighed.

“Thanks Raponsie,” She smiled as she turned to see the small woman standing beside her. Her flat mate was small, wore dresses constantly, and could speak fluent French. She impressed the hell outta Nix.

“Thank god I'm adopted,” she muttered, winking at Nix before turning away. Her hair was the shortest hair Nix had ever seen.

Nix snorted, “Yeah, or else you might have turned out like him. I'm gunna dump him by the way,” Nix moved deeper into their flat.

It was a nice space, large, comfortable. Had a small kitchen that was open to the front area, the front area being the dining room and living room in one with a couch and chair to relax in. The coffee table was more of a luxury; Raiponse had gotten it at Mr. Geist's garage sale. Apparently the old fisherman hadn't needed it anymore and was willing to let it go for a cheap price.

Ray never told her for how much though, “That's all right,” Ray and Nix were best friends, and Nix had the feeling that was the only reason she got away with half of what she did, “He hasn't treated you right anyway. You deserve better,”

Nix grinned, “Thanks Ray,”

The small woman smiled and nodded at her, before she plopped down on the couch and curled up in a ball that was the size of a dog. Nix had no idea how the woman was so small, but she was, “No problem... besides. I think you have your eyes on another guy,”

Ray propped her chin up on the arm of the couch and fold her body around one pillow, the remote in her hand as she gazed at Nix, Nix huffed, “And who,” Nix moved to the kitchen to make them sandwiches to watch their movie with. It was movie night after all, “Might that be, hmm?”

Ray turned her head so that only the back of it was visible, “I don't want to offend you,”

That was certainly intriguing, Nix raised an eyebrow, and “I'm pretty easy going Ray Ray,”

Ray snorted, “Dear lord, don't start that nickname. And I know... but...” She sighed and turned around in the couch so her hands slipped over the back and she was facing Nix, “But you don't always listen. You're impulsive, you know? Think before is not quite your forte,”

Nix looked at the sandwich ingredients on the counter in front of her and nodded, “You're right, as you always are,” Ray beamed at her; she grabbed a knife and began cutting a tomato she had pulled from the fridge, “But spill,”

The Ray sighed, slipping down the back of the couch until she was no longer visible. Nix heard her mumble something.

“What was that?” Nix called, sliding the tomato that stuck to the knife down and onto the cutting board. She began to pull the lettuce.

Another mumble, Nix rolled her eyes, “Mumbling doesn’t help your case Ray Ray,”

A pillow flew by her head into the kitchen, “Don’t call me that! Want me to get out the frying pan?”

Nix shuddered, Ray wielded a frying pan like no other. The last time that Nix could remember was when Sole broke in, wanting to surprise her for her birthday (this was before he turned into a moronic jerk), and Ray had taken a frying pan to his head. Perhaps it had caused brain damage. Nix had laughed so hard, Ray’s pet chameleon revealed itself and ran away. It took a week before Ray had been able to find him.

“That won’t be necessary,” Ray smirked at her, “But please? Come on Ray! I was the one that introduced you to your boyfriend,”

“Fiancé,” Ray said quietly, popping up over the back of the couch and resting her chin on top the cushion, “He proposed today,”

Nix squealed and abandoned the lettuce, launching herself toward her friend, “That’s great!” She flipped over the back of the couch and hugged Ray as hard as she could until the smaller woman begged for air, “That is amazing Ray!”

Nix let go of her friend and laid beside her on the couch, Ray sighed and placed her hands over her chest, “Yeah,”

“Ray,” Nix said, putting enough emphasis on the word that her friend knew exactly what Nix was asking. Ray turned and buried her face in Nix’s chest.

“What if we don’t turn out alright? No one in this town is happy Nixe! What if we end up like one of the other couples that fight all the time? What if I end up like Kathryn?” Nix couldn’t recall a woman named Kathryn, but her friend being worried was not something new to her.

“That man adores you Raiponse, he’d do anything for you. He couldn’t fight you if he wanted too, and I’m pretty sure you could keep him in line with that frying pan of yours,” Ray offered her a wet chuckle, “You know that… and as for Kathryn, who the hell is Kathryn?” Ray sniffed at her and mumbled, but Nix was close enough to hear the words.

“The widow, her husband disappeared after his car went off the road,” Oh.

“Ah,” Nix sighed, wrapping her arms around her friend and giving a brief hug, “Well if he ever dies, call me and I’ll bring him back to life so you can kill him for leaving you alone. Alright?”  
Ray laughed, “Alright,”

“Wait,” Nix pulled away, rolling off the couch and into the floor so she could stand up, “That means you’ll be moving out?”

Ray shook her head, “Not until we find a place. He didn’t want to push me, so after we find a place he’s going to get everything set up inside and then we’ll move in,”

Nix nodded, grinning once at her friend before darting off towards her room. Her room was nowhere near as tidy as Ray’s, but she knew where everything was. Rifling through the contents of her drawers, she pulled out her most valuable possession and quickly made her way back to the waiting best friend on the couch.

Ray had sat up, watching the hallway that lead to the bedrooms with an green- eyed intensity that Nix would never get used to. Nix made her way back over to the couch but, rather than sitting down, leaned against the back of it, “Here,” Nix held her possession out.

It was a small shell, golden in color, strung up on a small golden chain, “I want you to have this,”

Ray sucked in a breath, “But… that’s all you have left-,”

Nix cut her off, “So better keep it in safe hands right?”

The grin Ray gave her was the brightest thing Nix had ever seen, probably the best thing too. Ray held out her hands and Nix pooled the small gold chain into her palm before gently setting down the shell, “Take care of it alright?”

“Of course,” Ray nodded to her, keeping her eyes on the shell and cradling the necklace like it was the most important thing in the world.

“So sandwiches? And movie night right?” Nix pulled away and turned back to the kitchen, unaware of the gaze Ray had turned to her.

“Yeah, sandwiches and movie night,” came Ray’s voice, small and soft, “Thanks Nixe,”

“No problem Ray,” Nix replied just as soft and small, going back to constructing what Ray called the perfect sandwich. Clearing her throat, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that guy that I’m supposedly keeping an eye on,”

Ray groaned.

It was unfortunate that Nix already knew who it was.


	3. What's that Sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over done fish and puppy dog fiances.

“Oh come on Nixe! I didn’t mean to forget Ray’s birthday… I just need to get her a present. Please? Please help me out?” Dief begged her; she sighed and ignored him as she continued her trip around her tables.

“De, you forgot,” Nix smiled at the people she took an order from, trying to get more distance between her and the fiancé behind her, “Just apologize. You know Ray Ray… she’s very forgiving,”

The man that was practically a puppy lowered his head, “What am I gunna do Nixe? I don’t have money… I can’t provide for her and I can’t even remember her birthday,”

Nix smiled widely, fake but a smile, as she handed Hummer the orders. He nodded at the man following her and she sighed and did a flicking sign with her fingers that he understood without any explanation needed. He nodded once more, offering her a smile before he swept himself away and to the ovens.

She turned to Dief and handed him her apron, “Go work tables, I’m taking my break. You can keep the tips collected from the tables you leave a good impression on. Use that money, get her a present. And for god’s sake, get her some flowers that aren’t roses because roses scare the hell outta her for some reason,”

He grinned at her, enveloping her in a bear hug before pulling away and patting her shoulders, “Thanks Nixe,” He turned and made his way through the tightly packed tables.

“And it’s Nix! I’m not German,” She called as he tied the apron onto himself and then she pulled away from the main restaurant to relax in the open kitchen.

“Forgot the fiancé’s birthday huh?” Hummer chuckled at the thought, shaking his head as he flipped butter burgers and dipped the fish into the fryer. Of course he’d been listening, he had excellent hearing.

Nix rolled her shoulders, “I feel bad for the guy, he just wants to make her happy… and he loses his job right as they find a good place to move into,”

Hummer eyed her, “Did he…?” the question hung in the air unfinished and Nix shook her head.

“No, he wasn’t caught stealing anything. They just had to do layoffs,” Nix sighed and leaned against a kitchen counter, cradling her head in her hands, “Ray was so worried for her job,”

“Since when does the Mayor’s office have to do layoffs?” Hummer questioned; his concentration on the fryer in front of him. He began to whistle a tune; he loved music while he worked. The notes felt oddly familiar; though she was sure she had never heard them before.

“I dunno,” She dragged out the o with a sigh, “To be fair, he wasn’t in a major job like Ray is,”

“I thought she was a secretary,” He glanced over to her before for his attention was once more taken by the fish. He raised the fryer and smiled, “Did she get a promotion?”

Nix grunted a yes, lifting herself off the counter and grinning, “The Mayor found out she’s good at math and gave her a job in accounting. I told her that her math skills would be good for her, she still wants to be an artist though,”

He nodded, putting more fish in with one hand and giving her a plate with the other, “Here, on the house…. Get your mind off Deif’s trouble alright? Head out back and eat,”

She rolled her eyes but took the plate, sticking out her tongue at Hummer before strolling through the kitchen to exit out the back door. It was nice out, but she preferred the open kitchen that was well ventilated over summer in Maine. 

A breeze blew by and she sighed, smiling and taking in the sun’s rays. She looked down at the plate and shook her head, the only reason he had given her these was they were too crispy. A giggle arose and she couldn’t suppress it, Hammer was a constant and she was so very glad for it.

“What’s so funny?” Came a low voice from a little ways away, she jumped.

Turning, she saw Dave Meer; he was Piovra’s brother and the owner of the restaurant, leaning against the side of the building watching her, “Hi,” She breathed. She nearly dropped the plate of free food, but instinct saved her and she gripped the plate tighter.

He chuckled, pulling away and striding towards her, his boots clacking against the gravels of the makeshift employee parking lot. She never understood why he dressed the way he did, always with the books, the sash and unbuttoned vest. His under shirt showed plenty of his chest, and his coat was inside tossed over a chair in the manager’s office. It was something one might see on a pirate ship. Though, in a restaurant known for fish, perhaps it did make sense after all.

“Hi, Nix,” He tilted his head and smiled at her, “So what’s so funny?”

Her throat felt very dry suddenly, “I… um… was just thinking about how constant Hummer is,” Best not to lie, she was a terrible liar.

The man that had been her manager for years just nodded his head, tucking his right hand in the pocket of his loose pants, “That he is, very dependable man,”

She nodded, part of her realizing that she was way to tense and the other part reminding her that this was the man who gave her a job and smiled at her when she came in for work. She forced herself to relax, smiling senselessly at him as she did so, “Yeah, I don’t think he’ll ever change,”

Dave’s smile tightened a little at the edges, “Oh he might, and if he finds a girl and settles down he most certainly would I think,”

She scoffed, “I don’t think that man could date if he wanted to,” She giggled and leaned towards Dave, careful of the plate in her hands, “Have you seen him flirt? I swear, that man can charm a lobster to jump into his pot but he can’t smile at a girl without becoming an idiot,”

Dave’s whole demeanor relaxed, she hadn’t noticed just how tense he’d actually been. It was… nice to see him relax, “Aye, he does do that. Did you see when he talked to that crab the other day? I think he speaks sea creature,”

She giggled, “Oh my, and seagull too! He insists they hate him! He refuses to go help Mr. Geist out because of them!”

Dave’s whole body shook with laughter, “I hadn’t heard that!” His hand went to his belly and he gulped for air, “I hadn’t heard that,” He wiped away a tear and grinned at her; she grinned back and held out the plate.

“Over done fish st-… whatever this is called?” 

He chuckled and took one, tilting it towards her in gratitude before taking a bite. Balancing the plate on one hand, she picked one at random and chowed down. 

It was a few fish later that she heard his voice, “Quite an appetite you have,” Her blue eyes met his brown ones and she swallowed, placing the fish in her hand down on the plate.

“I… uh... enjoy fish,” She said quietly, straightening what little slouch she had, “It’s my favorite food in fact,”

Dave tilted his head a bit to the right, his smile soft, “Mine too, something about fish that reminds me how much I love the sea,”

“Then why do you own a restaurant inland?” She blurted out, a blush covering her cheeks as she thought of what she just asked. 

He frowned, opening his mouth to speak when a low rumbling came from the ground, the place shook, bits of tile and cement slid off the roof as she yelped and dodged. She tripped, and fell forward…

…into his chest and the only thought she had was he was going to fire her. His arms encircled her.

After a few seconds, the trembling stopped and the world fell silent. Nix didn’t move, too afraid of the aftermath of falling into her boss. She felt his arms pull away from her and gently push against her forearms so she would lean away and his eyes could connect with hers, “Well then, that was certainly interesting,” He smiled, “You alright?” 

Relief swelled in her as she nodded, placing her hands against his chest and pushing off so she could stand, “Thank you,” 

He snorted, “I don’t think I did anything Nix, let’s go find out what happened eh?”

She smiled and nodded, “Who knows, maybe the seagulls are out to get Hummer,”

They shared a laugh and Nix had never heard a better sound.


End file.
